Mundos Unidos
by Sakimi
Summary: Se testigo de como, Harry, al olvidar su amistad y amor hacia Hermione, se convierte en una persona tan o mas cruel que Voldemort, pero a la hora de recordarla ya sera demasiado tarde, ¿podra recuperarla? HarryHerm 100! Cap 3!
1. Prologo

Prologo

Las afueras del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, lo habían atacado por las afueras y la orden del fénix, que contaba con Harry y con Ron, hacia lo posible para salvar a los alumnos y llevarlos dentro del castillo donde estarían a salvo, pues, cual bárbaros, los mortifagos habían decidido lanzar rocas de tamaño súper extra jumbo a todos los que se encontraran en el jardín, todos se encontraban adentro, solo faltaban Harry y Ron por entrar en el.

-Harry, que haces, debemos entrar- decía Ron desesperado

-Espera Ron, no escuchas eso- dijo el joven Potter con el seño fruncido por la concentración mirando a todas partes

-el que-

- Son como sollozos…- El moreno se acercó a unos arbustos los corrió y encontró a una chica, como de unos 16 años, parecía extraño que una niña de esa edad llorara desesperadamente detrás de unos arbustos, el se acerco la volteo, la chica se encontraba al completo pálida, en un brazo tenia una profunda herida que todavía sangraba, y la pierna al parecer estaba rota.

-Por favor, ayúdame-. Dijo débilmente y luego se desmayo

-vamos llevémosla- dijo Harry cargándola, ella hizo una mueca de dolor, se pusieron a la carga hacia el castillo

-oye, no se te parece a…-

-Si me di cuenta, pero- jadeo por el cansancio- ha debido de ser una coincidencia-.

-lo que digas hermano-ron lo empujo- cuidado- al lado de ellos cayo una roca, la niña se cayo de los brazos de Harry quedo a su lado, los dos se levantaron al instante y recogieron a la niña, esta había despertado de su inconsciencia

-te encuentras bien- pregunto Ron

-No la olvides- le dijo la niña a Harry el puso cara de sorpresa- ella es muy valiosa como para que la olvides, promete que no lo harás, que siempre la guardaras en un rincón de tu corazón- la castaña puso una mano en la mejilla de Harry y lo miro directo a los ojos- promételo- dijo ya con un hilo de voz, se quedo indagando sus ojos por un momento

-Harry cuidado- el no respondió

-lo prometo- dijo Harry

-Harry- Ron actuó rápidamente, tomo a la niña de los brazos de Harry, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para salvar a Harry, este había quedado bajo una de las rocas.

La habitación estaba casi por completo oscura, una sombra se movía con lentitud dentro de ella, se sentó en un gran sillón, al que parecía haber vacunado como su trono, se recostó del espaldar y respiro profundamente, una diabólica sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, pues detecto a uno de sus mas jóvenes mortifagos que venia con noticias frescas, como dicen los muggles, como la prensa en la mañana, hizo un gesto con la mano y la gran puerta de roble se movió sobre sus bisagras y dejo la apertura suficiente como para que alguien pasara por ahí, el mortifago entro y apoyó una rodilla en el cielo e inclinó la cabeza

-Veamos Jake, que tienes para mi?

-Señor, después de extenuantes y largas investigaciones hemos comprobado al 100 que usted, El Señor Oscuro, a expandido su reinado de terror por todo el mundo, la magia y la mas avanzada tecnología muggle se han unido para crear una poderosa y desconocida para vencer a nuestro Señor, pero tenemos una ventaja, Potter ha tenido un gran accidente y perdió la memoria, y no la recuperara a menos que sufra una impresión muy fuerte pero...

-pero eso no va a suceder por que por ningún motivo Granger va a volver a su vida y no la recordara así vuelva- completo voldemort-. _(Ja, pobre iluso, sino esto no seria un fic!)_


	2. Entrada Triunfal

Harry estaba en una camilla de la enfermería, se revolvía entre las sabanas mientras recordaba algo…

-¤- « Flash Back »-¤-

Hermione se encontraba lavando los platos de la cena, su vista se nublaba a causa de olas lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, Harry la veía desde la entrada de la cocina, quería detener ese llanto, quería no ser el causante de su llanto, pero no había marcha atrás, habían peleado por que Harry quería que ella se fuera al refugio en Italia con su familia, y ella lo quería ayudar a luchar con Voldemort. Harry tomo aire y se acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás y se apoyo en su hombro derecho, sintió como ella se puso tensa y dejo su labor

-No te pongas así Hermione, sabes que yo siempre busco lo mejor para ti- le dijo al oído

-Entonces deberías saber que lo mejor es que yo luche contigo, no te podrás librar así de fácil de mi Harry- dijo en tono dolido mientras deshacía bruscamente el abrazo y seguía con su labor

-Hermione, es que no acabas de entender, te podría pasar algo, y sabes que el lo ultimo que quiero que pase, al igual que con Ron- dijo mientras iba perdiendo la paciencia

-ha- Hermione dejo los platos en el fregadero y se volteo- Pero a Ron si le permites que luche verdad- dijo Hermione furiosa

-Eso es diferente Hermione- Dijo Harry subiendo la voz mientras se acercaba a ella

-Que tiene de diferente- dijo Hermione subiendo la voz y acercándose a Harry hasta que quedaron a unos centímetros del rostro del otro y mirándolo a los ojos, Harry se sintió abatido y bajo la mirada-lo sabia- Hermione se quito el delantal y los tiro al piso y subió a su habitación, al día siguiente, estaba inconsciente en su habitación.

-¤- « End Flash Back »-¤-

Harry se levanto sobresaltado bañado en sudor frío, vio alrededor de donde estaba y reconoció que era la enfermería, a su lado estaba la niña que habían rescatado el y Ron, al verla se acordó al instante de su sueño, la chica tenia y impresionante pero escalofriante parecido con Hermione, se paso una mano por la cabeza y se volvió a recostar mientras veía inconscientemente el techo

-Hermione..- susurro mientras cerraba los ojos, repentinamente, todos sus recuerdos pasaron frente su cabeza como una película a toda velocidad y una luz cegadora apareció de repente, toda su cabeza le empezó a arder inexplicablemente, debido al dolor Harry se cayo de la cama mientras gritaba frenéticamente y convulsionaba bruscamente, Ron llego al momento por los gritos de su amigo, y lo encontró tirado en el piso, inconsciente y sangrando por la nariz

Tres años después………

Por encima parecía una ciudad en miseria, personas acampaban en las calle debido a que sus viviendas habían sido destruidas, el miedo reinaba en el corazón de todos, pero no estamos mirando este lado de Londres solo para ver su apariencia, vamos a concentrarnos en un edificio en especial, en el tercer piso, había una puerta abierta un figura de estatura normal tapada por una larga capa con capucha hablaba con otra que era tapada por la puerta, la figura con la que hablaba la abrazo y se pudo observar que la otra era un poco mas alta, ambas eran mujeres, la pequeña le dio un artefacto y le dijo algo, se despidieron y la figura con capucha desapareció por las escaleras mientras que su capa ondeaba por detrás de ella. La figura salio del edificio y , a paso seguro, se dirigió al centro de Londres, donde, aun así con la guerra, seguía tan concurrido como siempre, pero ella iba a un lugar en concreto, mejor dicho, seguía a alguien en concreto, siguió caminando hasta que se desvió a un lado y quedo al lado de un hombre de cabellos azabaches largos recogidos en una cola, le sacaba un cabeza y media a la figura, pero esta no se dejo intimidar cuando el hombre la miro con sus fríos ojos verdes

-Te lo dije hace mucho, no podrás tu solo- Para cuando el hombre se volteo la muchacha había desaparecido, la siguió buscando con la mirada…

-Harry, que haces, hemos de hacer la ronda- Un Hombre de cabellera roja y unos espectaculares ojos azules jalo a Harry de un brazo.

La muchacha y los dos chicos llegaron a la calle del ministerio por calles diferentes, de la nada aparecieron diez motífagos y empezó la rutinaria batalla, la orden, aurores y demás magos, armados hasta los dientes de armas muggles combinadas con magia y sus varitas empezaron la batalla contra los mortifagos que estaban casi iguales, la muchacha permaneció escondida en las sombras, de un momento a otro, solo quedaron en pie Harry, el pelirrojo y otra muchacha pelirroja, y unos 8 motifagos, estos, inexplicablemente, había incrementado sus capacidades físicas a una velocidad alarmante.

-Es hora de rendirse Potter- Dijo la criminal conocida como Bellatrix

-Jamás- Dijo a la vez que alzaba su k800, la mejor de las armas mágico-muggles, pero no es tiempo de explicar su función, los que quedaban estaban en columnas, esperando a quien diera el primer ataque, la muchacha salio sigilosamente y se puso entre ambos grupos, volteo hacia los mortifagos, aun sin ponerse en posición, saco una mago enguantada de su larga capa, en la cual tenia agarrado un radio transmisor, se lo acerco a la capucha.

-Esta pendiente a la señal- Dijo de forma y manera que sola la persona al otro lado de la línea se enterara, guardo el radio transmisor y se puso en posición de batalla

-AHORA- grito Bellatrix quien se abalanzo hacia la muchacha, esta rápidamente se deshizo de su capa y prendió sus propulsores, ahora solo estaba a unos metros del suelo, volvió a bajar, a esta no se le veía la cara, pues tenia puesto un casco

-Ho vamos! Bella sabe que puedes hacerlo mejor- dijo la muchacha con voz de burla, la bruja guardo su varita- así que prefieres el combate cuerpo a cuerpo- la muchacha bajo sus armas y las guardo en el estuche en su cadera, y empezaron el combate, golpes y patadas por todas partes, hubo un momento en el que Bellatrix le tiro un golpe a uno de sus dispositivos

-Maldita- Grito, su imagen se empezó a distorsionar y cambio completamente, era mas alta y no parecía una muchacha sino una mujer, eras mas esbelta y proporcionada que la figura que tenia anteriormente

-Aja, con que la niña no es tan niña era un disfraz- Dijo Bellatrix triunfante, la chica cegada por la furia se abalanzo sobre Bellatrix y la chica quedo inconsciente en el piso con la visera del casco rota y un golpe en la cabeza por una roca

-Harry, la chi…..- empezó a decir Ron mientras déjame inconsciente a su tercer mortifago

-No me importa Ron, ella se metió por su cuenta en esto, ella sabia las consecuencias- dijo derrotaba al ultimo de los mortifagos, solo quedaba Bellatrix que reía frenéticamente al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de la chica.

Empezó a ver borroso y cuando se levanto y vio a Bellatrix y a los demás, con mucha dificultad agarro el radio transmisor de su cadera y se lo acerco a la boca-Ahora Erinea- y volvió a caer inconsciente, después de eso todo fue oscuridad para ella.

Unas potentes luces blanca le molestaban en los ojos, sabia que tenia que abrirlos, pero le daba fastidio, quería estar un rato mas haciéndose la inconsciente antes de caer el la cruda realidad, pero d un momento a otro recordó que en su casa no hay luces blancas por lo que, como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero, se levanto rápidamente y abrió los ojos, no se sorprendió mucho al ver que estaba en un consultorio medico, es mas, no estaba ni pensando en eso, pensaba en la pantalla del tamaño de una televisión de 700 pulgadas, donde estaban puestas millones de radiografías, empezó a verlas todas eran del cerebro, del cráneo, de las cisuras del cerebro, cada parte de el, fue una por una tomándose su tiempo en cada una, hasta que llegó a la parte del cerebro que guarda la memoria

-HO- exclamo a la vez que se ponía una mano en la boca

-Así es Hermione- la nombrada volteo y vio al que era su mejor amigo- Harry carece por completo de Memoria, un día inexplicablemente desapareció- (No , no es como la película The firts 50 dates, Harry no vive su vida en un solo día que recuerda) Hermione se abalanzo hacia Ron y lo abrazo.

-Nunca pensé que estudiarías medicina- Dijo mientras veía el titulo en la pared

-Bueno ahora que ambos mundos se unieron, la carrera dura menos y tiene de los médicos y de sanadores- Dijo cuando se separaron- Pero cambiando de tema, ahora Harry podrá recuperar su memoria-

-Por que lo…..NI PENSARLO- Hermione se dio media vuelta y quedo de espaldas de el viendo la pantalla, luego se volteo- Donde esta Erinea-

-ha, en la habitación de al lado, ven que te guió- Ron se volteo, Hermione aprovecho la oportunidad y arranco la radiografía de Harry

-Reducto- susurro y se la metió en el bolsillo, ella era capaz de hacer magia sin varita

-Dijiste algo-Pregunto Ron con una sonrisa

-Yo, no nada-

-Aquí es, puedes entrar tu sola yo tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas-

-Si no te preocupes-Ron se volteo y se metió en otra habitación, Hermione abrió la puerta y se encontró a Erinea hablando con una pelirroja

-Herm- Una cabellera color cenizo se abalanzo sobre Hermione casi tumbándola

-Erinea, que te he dicho de saludarme así, casi me causas otro golpe en la cabeza- Dijo Hermione en broma

-lo que digas, mira a quien me encontré- Dijo señalando a la pelirroja

-Ginny- pregunto mirando a una muy grande, y muy cambiada Ginny

-No Hermione, soy Cho, solo que me pinte el pelo de rojo, me quite los rasgos orientales y me dibujo pecas- Las dos mujeres se abrazaron mientras reían- Bueno ahora me quieres explicar quien es esta muchachita, desde que llego después del combate no nos ha querido decir nada hasta q te levantaras.


	3. continuacion 2 , y el 3

¡Holaaaaaaaaaaa¡lo siento, anes me equivoque y publique el capitulo equivocado, pues ese no estaba completo, solo fue una partes, y como fue un gran error mio, les coloque la continuación y de una vez el cap 3¡que disfruten!

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenece, eso quisiera, pero resulta que a la gran Jo se le ocurio primero que a mi¡jajajaja!

Pues esta es mi hermanita-Ginny abrió la boca pero al instante la cerró y sonrío

Lo pense, pero aunque se parecen un poco, no parecen hermanas- Le tendió una mano a Erinia- Soy Ginny Weasley, dime Ginny, antes era la mejor amiga de tu hermana- Dirige su mirada a Hermione- ¿Podré tener el honor de seguir siéndolo?

No lo dudes ni por un segundo- Dijo Erinea mientras estrecha efusivamente la mano de Ginny- Soy Erinea, dime Erin- De un momento a otro deja de estrechar la mano de Ginny y se dirige a su hermana- Cuando nos vamos, allí esta tu ropa, creo que solo voy a que me revisen el yeso y nos vamos, tengo nuestro uniformes, nuestros cas….- Fue interrumpida por Hermione

Un momento¿Cómo llegamos aquí y que paso después de que caí inconsciente?- Dije mirando a todas partes como buscando una salida en caso de emergencias

No te preocupes, luego de que recibí tu llamada faltaban algunos fastidiosos mortifagos pero nos encargamos de exterminarlos, me rompí el brazo en una caída así que los acompañe cuando te trajeron acá y me enyesaron el brazo, los doctores y sanadores pensaron que era mejor un yeso a solo una poción, pues esta arreglaría el hueso pero no los tejidos- Luego Erin se dirige a Ginny- Buen gancho izquierdo Weas…Ginny-

No se compara con tu manejo de la espada- dijo mientras caminaban juntas dejando a Hermione atrás-aprendí de la mejor- dijo mientras se volteaba- Será mejor que vuelvas de Hermionelandia y te vistas, no pretendo pasar todo el día en este hospital, me dan escalofríos –

Ah, ah, muy bien ya voy- Hermione se dio media vuelta, se cambio y las tres se fueron del hospital, Erin iba manejando, en un momento se paro en paralelo en una esquina, se quito los lentes de sol y se volteo a ver a sus acompañantes

No se si sabrás Herm pero, descubrieron nuestras identidades, por consiguiente lo que ha pasado en los últimos 3 años y medio, mientras estabas inconsciente la Orden hablo conmigo y nos ofreció un puesto y por supuesto escondite y alojamiento, pero les dije que lo consultaría contigo- Erin vio como Herm se mordía el labio, aquel gesto familiar que le traía tantos recuerdos

Y por que no regresan a Italia?- Pregunta Ginny mientras Hermione esta pensando

Por que jamás llegamos a Italia, ni subimos al barco- Dijo Erin aun viendo a su hermana- Hermione, será que pones a trabajar tus neuronas e ideas un plan!- dijo Erin desesperada, mientras volteaba hacia delante

Sabes los motivos por los cuales no quiero entrar en la Orden- Dice mirando sus uñas

Erin suspira- Y yo que pensaba que existía mas de dos neuronas en tu cabeza- se voltea- primero: Harry no recuerda nada, segunda: sabes muy bien que le debo una a Harry, una muy grande, y ya tengo la manera de pagarla- Erin quita el freno de mano, mete el croche, pone el carro en primera y arranca a toda velocidad- Nos vamos a la orden – Dice en tono definitivo mientras cambia a segunda al llegar a 3000 revoluciones

Da la vuelta Erin vamos a…- Es interrumpida por Erin

Que me devuelva?- cruza bruscamente la derecha y luego a la izquierda- A donde si se puede saber?- Da una vuelta en un y se vislumbra una cuesta empinada, mete croche y cambia a tercera al llegar a 5000 revoluciones- Por que al apartamento no podemos volver, ya todos saben la ubicación y nuestra identidad- la cuesta se acaba y se ve una larga calle, Erin sonríe y cambia a cuarta, va por los 113…114…115…

Tienes razón Erin, es hora de volver al mundo del que venimos-

Tienes razón- El marcador de velocidad llega a 120 KLM. Por hora- Es hora de nuestra entrada triunfal- el carro sigue en recta mientras el sol desaparece en el horizonte, y si se ve de cierta perspectiva, pareciese que van directo al sol, a su destino

Cap 3: Primer ataque

Unos tímidos rayos de sol se colan por mi ventana y pegan suavemente en mi rostro para no ocasionarme un brusco despertar, otros mas se unen a los primeros y perezosamente doy vuelta hacia el otro lado, no tengo ganas de despertarme hoy, no quiero sentir que vivo en un eterno sueño, mejor dicho pesadilla, todos los días, tienen que recordarme y explicarme cosas que todavía no me habían explicado desde que perdí la memoria, aparentemente fue un accidente pero no quisieron darme mas información, siempre me siento como un títere utilizados para sus fines viles y he tenido la sensación de que eso era así aun antes del accidente, pero mi mejor amigo Ron, la única persona en la que confío plenamente me termina convenciendo de lo que es mejor, finalmente he decidido dejar el mundo de los sueños, donde la vida me sigue atormentando, pues noche tras noche sueño con la misma mujer que solloza en su cama, con unas ojeras del tamaño de la luna, aunque nunca ha logrado distinguir quien es pues la imagen siempre es borrosa. Respiro hondo, preparándome para el día que me espera, pero es imposible separarme de suave y calentita cama, así que decido cerrar nuevamente los ojos, pero el lujo de dormir cinco minutos mas se me es arrebatado cuando Ron, entra a mi habitación y abre las cortinas de par en par.

Ahora de despertarse harry!- dice un alegre Ron

Vete al diablo- Murmuro, no se a que se debe su felicidad y la verdad es que no me importa

Ho! Vamos! No seas tan duro y levántate, todos ya están desayunando abajo- Atraviesa la puerta y sus pasos se pierden por la escalera, tomo fuerzas para levantarme y estiro mis músculos, mientras me quito la camisa escucho un ruido casi imperceptible, deja la camisa abandonada a un lado, y pego la oreja a la pared de la habitación de al lado……nada…….., salgo de la habitación y camino lentamente escaleras abajo, me detengo dos habitaciones después de la mía y pego la oreja a la puerta, el sonido es mas fuertes y logro distinguirlo son……son sollozos….levanto la mano para tocar la puerta, pero vacilo un instante…."¿Debería entrar, y ¿si me encuentro con algo q no debo o no quiero ver?...no importa, lo haré"……vuelvo a levantar el puño y toco suavemente….nadie responde, coloco la mano sobre la manilla y la gira con suavidad, abro la puerta y lo que veo me deja asombrado……..es la chica de mis sueño, solo que en una imagen mas nítida y en carne y hueso, es una chica realmente hermosa, esbelta de cabello castaño como cenizo, un poco alborotado, sentada con las rodillas flexionadas sobre la cama con un álbum frente a ella el cual la hace llorar fuertemente, de repente una luz cegadora aparece frente a mi, tan potente que me hace retroceder y pelo un escalón, lo que hace que ruede hasta abajo y el descansillo de la escalera detenga mi caída y lo ultimo que logro oír que una voz que grita -¡Hermione ayúdame con Harry!- Al parecer estaba bajando las escaleras detrás de mi y luego viene una visión a mi cabeza…

¤« Visión »¤

Era como una gran sala, todos los sillones eran rojos y en la chimenea ardía un intenso fuego rojo (la sala común, recuerden que el no recuerda), todas las personas, al parecer, estaban concentradas en una pareja en particular, es mas estaban todos alrededor de ellos, me habro paso a codazos aunque se que nadie me puede ver, las personas a las q veían era a mi pero unos años menos y una joven con lo cara llena de lagrimas y la cara y los ojos llenos de rabia, desde ese momento me limito solo a ver.

(Vista de autor, es fastidioso desde la vista de harry)

Harry, es que acaso no confías en mi?- Grita ella dolida

Claro que confío en ti Hermione, en quien no confió es en ese Víctor, además no veo por que me gritas tu fuiste la que te besaste con el!- le devuelve él.

Sabes muy bien quien fue el, el que me beso!- Le chilla ella acercándose a el mientras inútilmente limpia unas lagrimas de sus mejillas mientras mas de sus hermanas le siguen.

Pero tu no hiciste nada para detenerlo!- La señalo con el dedo acusadoramente

Me tenía las manos agarradas, y no veo el porque de tus celos, tu te besaste con Cho y yo no te dije nada por que confío en ti!- Le chilla  
Hermione mientras llora mas fuerte aun y le es mas difícil respirar

Eso es muy dif…- Hermione no lo deja terminar

No, no lo es Harry- Respira hondamente para normalizar su respiración- Pero claro- cuando lo consigue alza los brazos en el aire y da vueltas por la sala-Como lo hace el gran Harry Potter tiene que ser diferente, ya que si lo hace el esta bien, pero si lo hacen los demás es una terrible infracción!- Termina diciendo en su cara

Hermione!-Grita furioso-Eres….Eres...-Estaba fuera de sus cabales y ya no sabía lo que decía

Soy una que ha, tendrás el valor de decírmelo?- Hermione tampoco se quedaba atrás, parecía casi desquiciada, nadie sabia quien era la Hermione que estaba ahí formando aquel escándalo. Harry la miro a los ojos, ambos estaban llenos de rabia.

Una zorra- Dice con desprecio, y, como todo el mundo esperaba ¡PLAFF, cachetada para Harry, Hermione bajo la mano un poco y lo señalo con esa mano mientras su cara aun estaba de lado con los ojos bien abiertos

Pues si seré una zorra- Se limpia unas lagrimas- Pero soy tu novia y tu amiga Harry y, como tal, a mi me respetas- Diciendo esto subió, a paso seguro y decidido, las escaleras a las habitaciones de las chicas, después de que todo el mundo despertó de sus propios pensamientos empezaron a murmurar con los demás, mas tarde, Harry subió a las habitaciones de las chicas y al abrir la puerta vio una imagen que no se le olvido nunca, Hermione se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente, de una manera tal que nadie la podía detener, Harry se acerco a Hermione y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, y ella lloro mas fuerte aun, Harry se aparto un poco d ella y la beso. (N/A: AWWWWWWWWWWWW…jeje)

¤« Final Visión »¤

¡Harry, Harry!- Hermione le daba empujoncitos a Harry para despertarlo, de pronto Harry abrió los ojos y sus pupilas se dilataron, de un momento a otro abrazo a Hermione

Perdóname por todo-

Pero tan rápido como la abrazo, la soltó y empezó a convulsionar y le empezó a salir sangre por la nariz, Ron llego justo a tiempo y lo cargo a la enfermería de la casa mientras Hermione limpiaba con un pañuelo la sangre que salía por la nariz de Harry, Ron lo dejo en una de las camillas, inmediatamente, Herrín apareció con una poción que aparentemente era sedante, difícilmente, lograron que se la tomara y dejo de convulsionar pero siguió sangrando por la nariz, Hermione se sentó en la cama y siguió limpiándole la sangre, Ron se Erin se sentó al lado de ella y le apretó la mano dándole apoyo, luego de que Harry dejara de sangrar, Ron se sentó en la cama de enfrente y Erin se sentó en una silla de forma y manera que pudiera ver la conversación.

Veamos¿cual es tu primera pregunta?- Hermione abrió la boca pero fue interrumpida

Como….-

¿Cómo paso eso?- las dos asintieron- Permítanme explicarles, Harry perdió la memoria con el accidente, pero no le dio una amnesia de una manera normal, no, su memoria parece que nunca hubiese existido y no existe rastro de ella en las radiografías, ahora eso paso por que tuvo una especie de _Dejâ vú_, es decir, que revivió algo que había pasado antes-

Y por que reacciono así- Dijo Hermione mientras dejaba el pañuelo lleno de sangre en un tazón con agua

Por que le dan una especie de….unos ataques, en los que revive el recuerdo, y por unos segundos depuse del ataque es el mismo Harry de antes, que se acuerda de todo, pero luego, como una especie de hechizo vuelve a desvanecerse su memoria- Erin se le quedo mirando con la mano en la barbilla- ¿Que?- Ella parece despertar de su ensoñación

Espera….me estas diciendo que vive el mismo día¿todos los días?- Dijo confusa

No, si no tuvieras los ataques seria como una amnesia normal, lo raro es que siempre recuerda lo que vio en sus visiones- Dijo Ron mirando hacia la ventana donde esta parada Hermione viendo el paisaje con ausente mirada, Erin parece darse cuenta de algo y se pone la mano mientras se le aguan los ojos, se levanta y se sienta en la cama de Harry frente a Ron

¿Cuando tiempo lleva así?- Pregunta retorciéndose las manos nerviosa

Ron al parecer veía venir esa pregunta, de pronto sus zapatos se volvieron muy interesantes "Me encantan esas….. ¿Trenzas?...son muy blancas al parecer…… ¡Y el color de los zapatos¡es fenomenal!"

¡Responde Ron!- Dijo Erin alzando la voz, Hermione salio de su ensoñación y se volteo para ver que Erin agarraba a Ron de la pechera de la bata blanca.

Ron tenia la cabeza gacha, tomo aire y levanto la mirada -Fue………hace un año……….cuando los mortifagos conjuraron esas piedras grandes……………..- En la aviación se hizo el silencio, Erin aun asimilaba las palabras, Ron pudo sentir como la fuerza de sus manos disminuía, Erin por fin lo soltó por completo y callo de rodillas al piso y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, incontables lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, sentía una gran impotencia, golpeaba el suelo con el puño, débilmente no tenia fuerzas como para agarrarse a golpes con el piso de porcelana, Hermione se sorprendió al ver la reacción de su hermana, se coloco frente a ella y se puso de rodillas la agarro por los hombros, Erin se tranquilizo un poco pero no dejaba de hipar y unas ultimas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos

Explícate- Dijo simple y fríamente Hermione, Erin al pareció no escucho, o no quería escuchar

Herm……todo esto es mi culpa…..- Hipo una vez mas y se quito las manos de su hermana de los hombros, se levanto y se limpio torpemente el rostro con el dorso de la mano- El día del ataque… -tomo aire-..Yo estaba herida…..y….yo estaba llorando del dolor……. y no podía hacer nada para aliviarlo…….el escucho mis sollozos y me fue a rescatar con Ron……eso paso unos días antes de que nos mandaran a Italia y ……..yo le hice prometer que no te olvidaría……..-

No te entiendo¿como sabias que iba a pasar esto?- Dijo Hermione aun extrañada

Pues, tuve una visión……y nunca te lo dije- Hermione la agarro por los hombros

¿Por que no lo dijiste!- Dijo alzando un poco la vos mientras la movía por los hombros, Erin la empujo para que la soltara mientras lloraba

¡Tu sabes que no podía hacer nada¿que hubiese pasado si lo hubiésemos evitado¿Ha!-Erin se puso enfrente de su hermana, la cual tenia el semblante duro- quizás horita no estuviésemos teniendo esta conversación, sino que estaríamos muertas, sabes que- Trato de respirar con la nariz tapada e hipo- que no puedo cambiar nada, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, pero todo es mi culpa!- Grito, en su ataque de desesperación había tirado al piso el tazón con el pañuelo lleno de sangre, el agua de un intenso cubrió el piso bajo sus pies, y el silencio reino, Erin no puedo soportar la presión y salio de la habitación dando un portazo, Hermione iba a seguirla pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo

Será mejor que valla yo, estas muy alterada y podrías terminar dándole una cachetada- Ron paso al lado de ella y se fue de la habitación. Hermione reparo el tazon y conjuro un trapeador y empezo a secar el suelo del agua

Hola¿Qué haces secando el suelo asi?- Dijo un Harry aturdido y medio dormido

Sabes que siempre me ha gustado hacerlo de la forma muggle- Dijo des espaldas de el con una triste sonrisa

Pues, la verdad es que no lo recuerdo-Ella se quedo paralizada mientras el se levantaba de la cama y se ponia en detrás de ella y tendia la mano- Soy Harry Potter o es lo que me haen creer- Dijo friamente mientras ella se daba la vuelta, al verla sintio una leve punzada es la cicatriz, pero logro reprimir a tiempo una mueca de dolor

Soy Hermione Granger- dijo apretando su mano

Has de saber que me sucedió¿Se puede saber quien eres?- Dijo tratando de recordar- Cada ves que intento recordar me duele la cabeza-

Yo……era una buena amiga…….tu mejor amiga-

¡Ho, tu eres esa Hermione, Ron me a hablado mucho de ti, al fin te conosco, es decir, te vuelvo a conocer- Se sienta en la silla al lado de su cama con una mano en la cabeza- Como me gustaria recordar todo…- Dijo mientras veia al vacio, Hermione, con una dulce sonrisa, como si estuviese mirando a un pequeño niño se sento en la cama frente a el

Harry, a veces la mejor arma es la ignorancia- Se levanto y le revolvio el cabello- Sera mejor que te acuestes, necesitas descansar, yo ire a buscar a Ron- Salio de la habitación mientras limpiaba una lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

Erin corria por los pasillos de esa casa q para ella era un laberinto, había subido y bajado escaleras un millon de veces y aun no encontraba la puerta de su habiatacion.

¡Erin, detente- El efecto de ese grito fue totalmente lo contrario, Erin corrio con mas fuerza y entro en un habitación que para suerte de ella, era la suya, se dirigio a su mesilla de noche y agarro su varita, cerro los ojos y desaparecio, en ese momento entro Ron

¡Demonios¡se aparecio!- Ron daba vueltas en la habiatacion- a donde iria yo si fuera una hemione de 17 años, pero mas loca y menos estudiosa- Dijo mientras daba vueltas por la habitación como queriendo hacer un agujero en el suelo, de impreviste se paro en seco- Ya se!- Y aparecio en el tejado de la casa- ¡Erin!- La aludida volteo

Ha, eres tu¿Qué quieres?- Se volvio a acostar viendo las nubes

¿no quieres hablar de lo sucedido?- Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de ella

No-Se volteo para mirarlo- Y mucho menos si tienes una bata puesta, odio a los doctores, siempre los veo cuando algo malo pasa- Volvio a ver hacia el azul cielo, Ron se quito la bata, la doblo y la dejo a un lado, y se acosto al lado de ella sin decir nada, luego de un rato ella dio un largo suspiro- ¿Que quieres saber?-

¿Cómo es eso de que ves visiones?- Ella se levanto y se recosto de la chimenea.

Es una historia muy larga- Ron se acomodo al lado de ella

Tengo mucho tiempo- Ron le dedico una sonrisa

Yo no soy hermana de sangre de Hermione, yo fui adoptada por sus padres cuando yo tenia unos 12 o 13 años, fui dada en adopción por que mis padres murieron en un ataque –

¿Eran aurores?- Pregunto frunciendo el seño, como intentando imaginarselos

No, eran mortifagos- Trago ruidosamente- Y ellos me ofrecieron a Voldemort para que experimentaran nuevos hechizos en mi, claro uando el contrahechizo- Ron se quedo con la boca abierta- En uno de esos hechizos algo salio mal y quede en coma por meses, durante esos meses, aunque nadie lo supiera yo sabia todo lo que sucedia,veia cosas del futuro y el pasado, hasta que un dia desperte y me di cuenta que me habian dejado abandonada en el ultimo escondite que habia usado Voldemort, me habian dejado a la deriva, pero tuve la suerte de que ese dia los aurores ayanareon el escondite ese dia, me dieron cuidados y quede bajo responsabilidad del ministerio hasta que me adoptaron- los dos se quedaron callados, pasaron unos segundo que parecieron hras para los dos hasta que ellos olvio a hablar-Y Dumbledore me dijo que no debia intervenir con el destino, que todo ocurria por algo y todo seguia una secuencia de actos.

¡acaso esta no era un vision que devias cambiar!- Dijo Ron un poco exasperado

Eso hice, pero a Harry debia ocurrirle ese accidente, gracias a el, llegara el dia de la batalla final- Se tapo la boca con las manos mientras veia a Ron-¡No debes decir nada!- Dijo mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo

¿Pero no entiendo por que dices que intervinistes?- Dijo con una mano en la barbilla _"¡Dios¡que bello se ve pensando¡callate Erin, que es el mejor amigo de tu hermana¡ni lo pienses!"_

Por que yo no debia de estar alli- _"¡Dios¡que bello se ve pensando¡callate Erin, que es el mejor amigo de tu hermana¡ni lo pienses!"-_Lo que hice fue que, al incluir mi recuerdo en su memoria no olvidara por completo los de Hermione, lo que fue empeorar la cosas, pues ahora recuerda algunas cosillas, pero las ve todas borrosas y no las identifica-

Si…- Dijo viendo al cielo, pero parecio darse cuenta de algo- ¡Un momento¿como sabes tu que las recuerda?- Erin se volteo y puso una sonrisa de sabelotodo, muy parecida a la de Hermione, pero en un cierto grado era engreida

¿Por qué crees que fue la reacción de hoy?- Ron tenia una cara de no entender- Pues, ocurrió por que vio a Hermione llorando en su cama, algo que me imagino que ha visto montones de veces, mi hermana es una llorona, q podemos hacer- Se estiro y se volvio a acostar- Ahora si no te molesta, voy a observar las nubes mientras pienso, si eso te aburre, te vas por favor-

¿Te puedo acompañar?-

Claro- _"Como decirle que no a esa cara¡ERIN¡ya, mi conciencia esta empezando a sonar como mi hermana" _(la mia ya lo hace TT), Ron se acosto al lado de ella

Toma- Le dio la bata doblada, Erin puso una carta de no entender- Usala como almohada-

Gracias- Susurro

Estare siempre ahi para ti- Derrepende oyeron un gran estruendo, volvieron rapidamente a la casa y encontraron a Hermione tendida en el piso al pie de la escalera y Harry al principio de esta, sonriendo malevolamente...

Un tiempito para la autora:

WOW¡Como me costo, fue difícil, bueno para mi lo fue, es una historia extraña, pero recuerden, salio de mi loquita cabeza así que ¿Qué mas se podría esperar a una muy fantasiosa y más que todo loca cabeza, pero no importa, todo el posible si uno lo quiere y trabaja por ello, bueno, las notas de autor no son para darles consejo de vida ni para aburrirlos con mis locas cosas (creo que ya lo estoy haciendo), bueno aquí respondo los reviews!

Calista: Quizá este capitulo halla respondido tus preguntas, y eso espero, sobre que estas divagando no lo creo, a mi también me pasa eso, empiezo a pensar en el porque la pared es azul y termino ideando un fic y ya se me olvido sobre que hablaba al principio, me alegra tener una fiel lectora, creo que he tenido, aunque no lo se, eres lo única que me lo ha cerciorado, bueno mejor sigo por que sino voy a terminar hablando del funcionamiento de una cámara de video, que tiene que ver, no lose. (Saki se para en la silla de su computadora con mucho cuidado de no caerse, pone las manos alrededor de su boca a modo de megáfono¡GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!...gracias por tu review!...……gracias por tu review…….. ¡ECO!...eco…….eco….)

Lothus. Hicksa: QUETAPASOPA, jejeje, no me pares hoy estoy loca y extrañamente eufórica (¡no, no estoy tomada ¡hip¿me entendiste¡hip!) , bueno me alegra que te alegre ser el primer review de mi historia, a mi también me alegra q me hallas mandado el primero, espero que este cap halla llenado tus expectativas ,te aviso que próximamente no abra movimiento, estoy planeando ponerlos a pensar mas pero aun no estoy segura, y tampoco mucho amor pues debido a hechos recientes no me siento con ganas de destilar amor hasta por los poros (como en casi todos mis fics), pues resulta que ahora me encuentro en un triangulo amoroso, mejor dicho cuadrado, a mi me gusta alguien, a ese alguien esta "enamorado" de una amiga mía y ella de otro alguien y este no se sabe, bueno creo que eso no te interesa mucho pues estas concentrada en tu vida como para interesarte la mía que soy una simple escritora (perdón la autoestima, entenderás). (Saki se encuentra el la pared de la cancha de su colegio (el cual odia), saca una lata de Spray rojo y escribe "¡Gracias por tu Review Hicksa¡eres lo mejor!", entonces escucha un ruido, lanza la lata y resulta que cae en la cabeza de su archienemiga (la que no me cae bien), esta la agarra , Saki sale corriendo, se esconde entre los arbusto y ve como las monjas se llevan a su archienemiga para castigarla, luego de que se van firma "Saki, jeje :p"

SaraMeliss: Ya lo continué, perdona la expresión y el disgusto que te va a causar esto pero¿En el próximo review podrías escribir mas de una palabra?

Bueno me voy, un besote!

MANDEN REVIEWS!

"_Los deseos no existen, estos realmente son anhelos, que, con trabajo duro y perseverancia forjaran el futuro que tanto deseamos" A.S._

_(Hecho por mi en mi clase de ocio total, castellano)_


End file.
